(Not so) Useless Homework
by beautifulEnmity
Summary: His homework is useless! That's what Tsuna thinks until his mum comes back from shopping...


"Argh! I don't get this at all!" A frustrated Tsuna was sitting on his chair and resting his head on his math book. "Stupid homework... Why do I even need to know this? Nobody would be crazy enough to buy 42 melons anyway..." Sighing in desperation he closed his eyes. Why did his teacher gave him this extra homework?! 'He hates me...' The boy thought while sitting up again. "But I still need to finish this. Or else Hibari-san will bite me to death!" At that last sentence a shiver ran down his spine. He already got detention for missing homework two times this month. If he wouldn't do it again...  
Well, he didn't want to think about what Hibari might do to him.  
After a few minutes of staring at the problem in the book he let out a strangled cry and began tearing his hair. "I don't get this." He whined. 'Maybe I should take a break and go outside. This will probably clear my head a bit and then I'm sure I can solve that problem!' With newfound optimism he stood up and opened the window in his room to let fresh air in. Filling his lungs with oxygen he closed his eyes and sighed. 'Being a student is already hard enough. Why do I have to be trained to become a mafia boss too?!' After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes again. After closing the window, he turned around and strode through his bedroom. Maybe a a glass of water would help him focus on his homework.  
He left his room and quickly walked downstairs, gladly without tripping or falling. He jumped from the last step, but when his feet connected with the ground they slipped away, resulting in Tsuna losing his balance and falling to the ground. Hitting his head in the process he clutched both hands around the bump. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurt!" He whined while tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. He sat up and searched for any more bruises on his body, but gladly didn't find another one. "I'm glad." He sighed and stood up, straightening his clothes in the process.  
Only then did he realize that it was oddly quite in the house. Usually Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta would be running around, playing. But the whole house was quite. And although he made a lot of noise his mum didn't come to check on him. Think about it, Tsuna hadn't seen Reborn either since he came back from school. 'I wonder where the went...' He thought. 'Hopefully nothing has happened to them!' Beginning to panic he ran to around in search for his shoes and jacket. After only finding one shoe he noticed a note tacked to the front door. The boy quickly grabbed it and began to read:

Dear Tsuna,  
Don't worry.  
I went to the mall to go shopping. There are a lot of sales lately and I want to test the new shops too.  
I've have taken Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta with me and Reborn is accompanying us for "security purposes". He's such a imaginative kid, don't you think?  
I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be sure to make your homework, I know you can do it!  
Love, mum.

"What a relief!" Tsuna sighed and sunk down to the ground. 'I'm getting really paranoid because of all this mafia stuff. Maybe I should relax a bit more.' Chuckling lightly he got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. After a few steps he realized that he still hold the note in his hand. But he didn't really know what to do with it.  
'I can't throw it away!... Ah! I can just leave it on the kitchen table!' Satisfied with this he quickly entered the kitchen and put the note on the table. On a whim he grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled an answer on the paper:

Thanks mum.

He smiled and thought about his mother. How she always cooks for everyone and even when they were missing for several days she didn't asked for further details.  
She would also cheer everyone up with her smile. "Thanks, mum." He whispered.  
Then he glanced at the clock and suddenly he remembered why he came to the kitchen in the first place. "HIIIEE! Hibari will bite me to death if I don't finish my homework!" Shocked and in a hectic he snatched a glass from a shelf and poured some water in it. He then hurried upstairs, spilling some water on his jeans and T-shirt and almost slipping on it.  
When he finally arrived at his desk the glass was only half full. Sighing he sat down again and read the problem he was forced to solve for, what felt like the 100th time today. He could almost recite it perfectly.  
But still he wasn't able to solve it. "Why does this stupid woman buy 42 melons anyway?!" He asked angrily. "Nobody would do that..."  
Suddenly he heard a loud noise downstairs. He flinched and a shiver ran down his spine. Tsuna was supposed to be the only one at the house right now, so why was there a noise coming from the ground floor?  
Silently scurrying down the stairs he heard the noise again. It was almost as is something heavy was dropped to the ground. When he reached the end of the stairs he heard it again. This time the boy could tell that the noise was coming from outside. Precisely from the other side if the front door.  
Tsuna didn't know what to do. If it was someone scary he didn't want to open the door. But what if it was someone who needed help? He was still thinking about whether he should open the door or not, when the door suddenly opened without Tsuna doing anything. "HIIIIEEEEE! It's a thief!" The boy yelled and quickly hid behind a wardrobe, his heart pounding loudly. What am I supposed to do now?!' He frantically thought while he kept an eye on the door.  
On a whim he decided to surprise the thief with a head-on attack. Sprinting forward he stared at the doorway - and then stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Eeeeh? What are you all doing here?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Yo, Tsuna!"  
"Juudaime!"  
"TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"  
"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I ended up buying too much and I called for your friends to help me. And because I bought so many they could as well stay here and eat with us!"  
His mother smiled warmly at her confused son. "I ended up buying 42 melons due to a limited sale." Laughing she turned around.  
"Everyone who wants to stay and eat melon can come to the kitchen and help prepare the table for a melon feast! You're going to have some too, right Tsu-kun?"  
Tsuna just stood there dumbfounded. "Y-you bought 42 melons?" He couldn't believe it.  
Maybe the problems in his math book weren't as useless as he originally thought.


End file.
